


Words Finally Spoken (Destiel)

by Luciscage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciscage/pseuds/Luciscage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, silent drive in the Impala, someone finally confesses their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Finally Spoken (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hey guys! This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so I really hope you enjoy! I love feedback, also!

Dean Winchester had most certainly noticed something off about Castiel, his best friend. His angel. The angel that had fought to blood and death with this hunter. Dean knew when there was something wrong.  
Sam was sick, so Dean had taken Cas out on a hunt with him, showing his friend the ropes. But Cas was quiet, more then usual. There had been many times when Castiel would open his mouth, as if about to speak, then closing his mouth too soon for those unspoken words to escape.  
Dean had actually been quite concerned with his best friends behavior. After all that Dean and Cas had been through together, Dean almost felt hurt that Castiel felt as if he couldn't share his secret with the hunter.  
Whenever Dean had thoughtfully asked, "Cas, buddy, is there something on your mind? Anything you wanna share", Castiel would lightly shake his head and reply, "No, Dean. Not at all."  
Cas looked depressed. Dean was getting tired of this.  
Dean was driving hours down the road to nowhere with the angel riding shotgun. The silence was too much to take. Finally Dean stopped. In the dense woods of South Dakota, after long hours of hunting a Wendigo, Dean pulled his Baby to a stop in an open clearing. It was the dead of night, and Dean could barely see Cas as he turned to face him. But Dean could see that Cas' eyes flickered away from Dean's as quick as possible.  
"Dean what are you-", Castiel began to speak, but Dean quickly cut him off.  
"Cas." Dean's voice was stern. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me what is wrong.  
"It's nothing of your concern Dean. It's just personal shit that I'm trying to deal with and sort through. On my own."  
"Try me." The voice of the one and only Dean Winchester had become more gentile and loving.  
Cas was shaking his head. After what felt like was hours of silence, the angel spoke up. "Dean. You must promise me one thing."  
"Anything." Oh, how Cas wanted to kiss Dean's soft pink lips as words flowed out of his mouth like soft lyrics.  
"Dean... I think..." His voice was trailing off. Cas wasn't sure if he could do it. But he must. "I-I love you, Dean. I love you." Then Cas waited. He waited for Dean to laugh at, curse at, or even just shake his head in disappointment at Castiel, who had now shrunk back into the seat. But he didn't.  
Dean just took his hand.  
Dean Winchester took his hand.  
And what happened next was a surprise to Cas, and most likely to Dean as well. Slowly, Dean pulled Cas close to him, kissing his pink lips softly. It was gentile, and sweet, and everything Castiel had wanted from Dean for the past couple months. Somehow, they felt closer then ever before. Closer then the times the two had laughed, exchanged smiles, hugs. Closer then the time Castiel gripped Dean from Hell so tight, it left a mark on Dean's body and soul. This was love.  
Dean had Cas on his lap, kissing him as if they could never see each other again.  
Things had been so wrong in Dean's life. But now everything fell into place.  
The two pulled apart from the kiss, giving a slight chuckle. Dean kissed Cas one more time, making it last.  
Dean Winchester pulled away, a ten mile wide grin on his face.  
Dean Winchester whispered the fivewords Castiel had wanted to hear most. Silly words that never felt so beautiful.  
"I love you too, Castiel."


End file.
